Ranma DXD
by KianaKitsune10
Summary: Ranma dies after saving akane at the battle of jusendo but during golden week he had meet Rias Gremory and after being punched through the heart with a fist of fire after before saffron begins his rebirth and fall into a gorge Rias come to revive him read to find out more this is a trial with an incomplete chapter


Ranma DXD

Disclaimer

This is a story by me and my friend and Mikeylawd who is also my beta for this we don't own Ranma ½ or high school dxd but we do own ranma's sacred gear, his balance breaker and his breakdown the beast.

-Underworld- is location and day

'Damnit' thoughts

"C ca cats!" speech

 **Heavenly dragon blast techniques**

 **Chapter one princess of destruction meets princess of anything goes**

-Underworld the day before fighting Loki-

Everyone was preparing for the fight with Loki tomorrow morning before going to sleep. Rias Gremory was sitting on her bedroom balcony thinking about a certain master of anything goes she met during golden week a few weeks ago little did Rias know that Ranma was about to die in a last ditch effort to save Akane.

-Flashback Monday beginning of golden week-

It was the start of golden week for all high schools in japan and the princess of destruction was walking to her favourite ice cream store in kuoh called the tits on tits shack when she walked in it was as slow as usual but Rias noticed a girl sitting at one the tables eating a chocolate parfait that could easily be her twin. The girl had long mid back length red hair with blue eyes Rias guessed she stood at 4' 8" in height and she was wearing a black skirt with black tights and a long sleeved red chinese silk shirt and a dark purple hooded jacket over it and a pair of black and light red hi tops.

Rias having never seen the girl around the city before especially because she would remember seeing someone who looked like her knew she was from out of town and decided to try and make a new friend who wouldn't care about her family name or status so with a goal she sat at the same table as the girl and ordered a strawberry sundae before smiling and looking at the girl said "hello my name is Rias Gremory".

Ranko was happily eating her chocolate parfait and that she had won ¥500,000 from a martial arts contest in the town just before coming to kuoh and that she had managed to buy a small three bedroom house with a bathroom, kitchen and living room for ¥250,000 and she had managed to get furniture for it as including some new clothes for both forms and the guest rooms were furnished as well and had stocked it with enough food for the weeks stay and she still had ¥ 150,000.

When she noticed the other girl sitting across from her after having ordered her strawberry sundae and introduce as Rias she had long crimson coloured hair that stopped just below her ass, she had crimson eyes and was wearing the third year kuoh academy girl's uniform and it looked appealing to Ranko and she knew what school the uniform was from because she was planning to apply to it when she finally caught up on her studies but Ranko could tell their something off about Rias's ki and would check with her ki sight later.

Ranko had done some research into how to lock herself into her girl form and had also mastered mousse's hidden storage space technique but she smiled at Rias and also introduced herself saying "nice to meet you Rias my name is Ranko and I'm actually going to be applying to kuoh academy once I've caught up on my studies due to the craziness that goes on in nerima and my spotty attendance".

Rias smiled and then noticed the magic of a curse throughout Ranko's whole body and decided to ask about it and said "well Ranko I hope your able to get into kuoh academy it's a great school and me and my friends in the occult research club would be able to help you get settled in so I was wondering if you'd know anything about the curse I can sense in your magic you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to I'll respect but either way do you want to be friends with me and maybe when you join kuoh academy I can introduce to my other friends".

Ranko frowned a little at the mention of the curse but smiled and activating her ki sight looked at Rias and saw he ki was mostly red but it wasn't a deep red that she'd learned to associate with evil demons Ranko thought to herself about the ki colours she knew and the meanings 'red is demonic, yellow is holy energy, blue is human and a touch of green signifies a jusenkyo curse lighter shades indicate good and darker shades are evil with neutral being greyish shades so that would mean that Rias is a demon' and Ranko said to Rias in quite voice "ok I'll tell you about my curse but only if you tell me what kind of demon you are Rias if you want privacy we can go to my house not far from here ".

Rias thought to herself 'this girl is smart to suggest taking this talk to somewhere more private and all she wants in return is some information as well it's only fair I suppose'. Rias had a serious expression on her face as she finished her strawberry sundae and said "ok I'll tell you what I am in exchange for the information about your curse and I would prefer to speak about these things in private so let's go to your house ok".

Ranko smiled as she finished her chocolate parfait and order five more of different flavours and after paying for the treats and then saying "follow me then Rias" Ranko started leading the way to her house and Rias followed before realising that Ranko wasn't holding the other five parfaits she just bought for and wondered where they had disappeared to.

It had taken the two girls ten minutes to walk from the ice cream shack to ranma's house where the girl unlocked the door and entered and took her shoes off and invited Rias in and led her to the living before sitting done at the table and motioning for Rias to sit as well before she spoke "so Rias as promised I'll tell you about my curse and then you tell me what you are and then maybe we could friends ok?" Ranko said.

Rias smiled at the rather straight forward and blunt way of the agreed terms for the exchange of information and said "ok that seem like a good plan I would like some friends that don't care about my status, reputation or title so why don't you go first Ranko".

Ranko smiled and said "it all started about seven years ago while I was in china on a training journey with my sad excuse for a father who decided we would train at the ancient training grounds of jusenkyo but couldn't read a single bit of chinese so we began training standing on the bamboo shoots for balance while sparring mid-air above the pools of sorrow before I scored the first hit and knocked him into one the pools when after a few minutes expecting my old man to jump out and attack me I was not prepared for the panda that came out instead while the jusenkyo guide said too bad customer fall in spring of drowned panda tragic story of panda who drown and now whoever fall in spring takes the form of a panda.

I was so shocked that I lost my balance and fell into a spring myself only I fell in the spring of drowned girl whoever fall in the spring takes the body of a young now before yes I was born a guy and I'd demonstrate but I really don't want to ruin these clothes cause they're the female version of my usual male outfit if you want I'd be willing to show you after I change clothes later and that's why you can sense the curse magic going through my ki now it's your turn to explain what you are Rias".

Rias smiled at the explanation as it made sense especially since she had heard the rumours and stories about jusenkyo but always believed they were in fact just rumours and while this was a slightly unbelievable story without Ranko providing evidence.

Rias spoke "ok I won't believe you completely until you show me the curse but as agreed I will tell what I am my reputation, status and title l I am a full blooded devil and sister to one of the four great devil kings Lucifer. My two favourite titles are the empress of annihilation and the princess of destruction but between the two I really prefer the princess of destruction more I have a reputation for my power being very deadly when I'm pissed off and my status is mostly because I'm part of the Gremory family so now that we've got that out of way I'd like to you up on your offer to be friends and it's getting late so before I go would you mind demonstrating your curse to me please".

Ranko smiled at Rias and said "ok I'll demonstrate my curse but I'm going change first I'll be back down in a few minutes "and then ranko left to go upstairs after a few Ranko came back down dress in a pair of black slacks and similar silk shirt that she was wearing earlier only it was in green this time instead of the usual red she went and got a couple glasses of water four of which had heated up with her ki and the other four were cold she picked up a glass of hot water and said " I'll show you the curse at work several times and then you can go home cause it's getting late um would you mind introducing me to your other friends at some point during golden week?".

Ranko put a few thick towels on floor and stood on them before pouring the hot water over her head and Rias watched as she became a man with black hair, who stood at 5'1" and the man spoke "hi Rias I'm Ranma saotome this is my birth form now I'll turn back into a girl and just a heads up I'm going to be Ranko for all of golden week and I'll be attending kuoh academy as a girl as well" Ranma said before pouring the cold water over himself one again becoming Ranko he did this until all the glasses were empty the last being cold and Ranko said "well Rias are you convinced about my curse now and do want me to walk you home or will you be fine on your own".

Rias smiled at Ranko's concern for her and said "yes that was more than enough evidence of your being real and I'll be fine on my own Ranko I'll see you tomorrow ok how about we meet at the tits on tits shack at 9:30am is that a good enough time for you Ranko and I'll introduce you to my friends this wednesday?" Rias asked Ranko.

Ranko smiled a genuine smile which is something she hasn't done in years at having finally made a friend who wasn't trying to kill or marry her and answered Rias's question "yeah that would be perfect Rias and I think meeting your friends on Wednesday's a good idea cause that means you get to show around town and maybe even the school before the end of golden week so I have idea of the layout for when I start attending ".

Rias smiled and agreed before leaving with a "goodnight Ranko" and after Rias left Ranko locked the door decided to quickly make ten chicken sweetcorn mayo sandwiches and then went to take a shower after she was finished with her she put on a pair of the new pj's she bought along with clothes and then after eating the sandwiches got into bed for a goodnight's rest.

\- Second day of golden week Tuesday-

Ranko woke up at 6am and started going through her martial arts kata for the next couple of hours until 7:30am before she went inside for a shower then after her shower she got dressed in the same outfit from yesterday only the skirt was crimson red the top was a short sleeved deep blue this time and she wore a black hooded jacket.

She started to cook herself some rice and eggs with soy sauce for breakfast after eating she then spent the next hour studying all the subjects she wasn't good at so she'd be able to apply for kuoh academy at some point in the near future when it was 9:15 am she left the house after putting her hi tops on and locking the door before head to the agreed meeting place and thought to herself 'maybe I should think about buying a motorbike and getting a license '.

Rias had woken up at 8am had her shower and food before getting dressed in dark red top and black skirt with a pair of dark red flat shoes put a hand bag over shoulder and left for the agreed meeting place and when she got there at 9:25am she saw Ranko already sitting down eating some ice cream so she sat down across from Ranko and when she saw Ranko was finished she said "so you ready for the grand tour around kuoh and then a tour of the school I got permission from my dad to show you around the school because you're a potential student".

Ranko smiled and replied "yeah I'm ready Rias so where to first and that's really cool that you got permission from your dad to show me around the school and I was studying from 8am til 9:15am before heading here so let's get going".


End file.
